


Re:try

by Rik11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dry Orgasm, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Not Season/Series 08 Compliant, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Post-Canon, Sex Toys, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rik11/pseuds/Rik11
Summary: Shiro was the top when he was with Adam, and he had his first experience as a bottom after dating Keith, which opened the door to a new world.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Re:try

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-translation of a Japanese fic I originally posted on another site. I'm not a native English speaker, so I had to rely on translator to do my best.  
> There may be some grammar problems, please feel free to let me know if there are any oddities. Thank you!

It is at nighttime, a room in an Atlas billet.   
Captain Takashi Shirogane is lying on a large bed, about to start something he couldn't possibly tell anyone about.  


A small bottle of viscous clear liquid and a black silicone prop lying on the sheet. The round, thin top of the prop grow thicker and thicker like a cone as it goes down, and it has a narrow concave shape in the middle, and the pedestal, which is a stopper, is connected by a pump for sending air through a tube.

"...Good."

Shiro takes a deep breath and gently removes his underwear.  
He has done this several times, but he just can't get used to it. A strong sense of shame comes over him every time he realizes where he is going to put his hand.

What causes him to start doing this is the events of a week ago.

After the battle for the survival of the universe, Atlas' clues still had a lot of work to do. Earth is now a place where various races have stopped by as an important base for inter-universe exchange.

After returning to Earth, Keith and Shiro have officially started dating as lovers. Now Shiro remains on Earth as captain of Atlas, and Keith travels around the universe with Blade of Marmora to help with humanitarian. Both have a lot of things to do, so they rarely get to see each other. But in an age of advanced communications technology, people can talk to each other whenever they turn on their tablets.  


It was the night they met again after a long time in such hectic days. Sitting between Shiro's legs, Keith rested his cheek against his lover's soft chest, enjoying the heartbeat and the warmth of his body. However, his face gradually changed into a solemn expression of contemplation.

"What's wrong, Keith?"

Shiro peered into his face in concern, but Keith still kept his head down and didn't look him in the eye. Then he ducked his hand nervously underneath Shiro's clothes and placed it on his lower abdomen, gently stroking it and muttering, "I think I want to put... in here..."  
Seeing Shiro froze, unsure of how to react, Keith quickly sat up and said, "No, it's nothing. Good night," and diverting the subject.  


After that, they lay down without exchanging a word and went to sleep.  
The next day, Keith acted as if nothing had happened, and told Shiro that the next time they'd see each other would be in two months. And with his usual farewell and hug, he left the room.

Although they have done a few mild petting since they started dating, they have never had actual sex with penetration.  
After Keith left for a while, Shiro walked around in his room and thought a lot, came to a conclusion.

On a holiday, he headed for a market around Garrison, relying on the memory of a rumor he overheard on board a short while ago that "there's a store sells _those kinds of stuff_ ". A market area was a bustling place, with all kinds of goods.

During wartime, Shiro was well-known around the region for speaking engagements on behalf of Atlas. So if a gossip spreads that the captain of the Atlas, Takashi Shirogane, was wandering about an adult shop — It's a very embarrassing thing. So he wore sunglasses and his favorite black beanie as a simple disguise to avoid being recognized by others.

As he walked through the crowded streets, he found the dimly lit pathway he was looking for. Further on, a neon-colored arrow sign pointed to a narrow staircase next to it. Shiro went down the stairs and gently opens the door decorated with mysterious decorations, then the owner greeted the customer with a cheerful voice.  


"Hey hey, welcome!"

Contrary to the atmosphere emanated from the shop, the owner was a surprisingly friendly man. When Shiro told him about the situation, he introduced the recommended products in detail, one by one.  


Even though reconstruction has been progressing little by little since the invasion of Galra, there are still many areas that are far from being able to enjoy a good life. However, it is at such times that people's survival instincts are activated in order to preserve their offspring.   
According to the shop owner, there is a surprisingly high demand for _those kinds of_ products that enrich people's sexual life, and the booming industry has encouraged the evolution of quality and variety. And, ...maybe because of the increased interaction with various species, there were also sex toys on display that apparently mimicked the genitals of aliens.

Shiro looked at it with a sidelong glance, bought some recommended toys and other necessities, thanked the friendly shopkeeper and went home.

While the battle against Galra was still going on, the day before Atlas left Earth— the day he gave the order as captain to his crew to spend time with their loved ones.

When Shiro went outside to take a break from his work, he spotted Keith and Kosmo sitting on top of the Black Lion. He climbed up and head for them. Noticing the footsteps, Keith turned around and his eyes lit up as he recognized Shiro's figure.

"Can I sit next to you?"

"Of course."

Keith moved aside to give Shiro some space, and the two enjoyed orange-glowing sky patterns in front of them together.

How long had it been? In the beautiful fading dusk, Shiro stared at the clouds that were changing their shapes with each blink of an eye.

As Shiro turned his attention to Keith, who was sitting next to him watching the sunset, he could feel a burning sensation growing in his chest. If they bring peace to the world and everything is resolved, everyone will go back to their mundane life. But if he— if he could... would he be able to stay with Keith even if everything was back to normal? 

It's not about physical distance. It was a desire to be close to _his heart_.   
Keith is not the kind of person who stays in one place all the time. Shiro knows it well. Rather, if it is a dream of Keith to travel the stars, Shiro will surely support him.

Even so, he couldn't help but dream that he could be Keith's "place to go back to". No matter how far apart they were, if they could make the feelings that exist between them for each other into something that will never disappear, something that will last forever—

He called out Keith's name in a feeble voice.   
The volume of his voice was so subtle that he wasn't even sure Keith could hear it, but still, Keith noticed the voice and looked at Shiro. Keith was always quick to pick up on Shiro's call. Every time he did, it made his heart itch to remember the phenomenon called the cocktail-party effect.

"I've been wanting to tell you."

Shiro took a breath and looked straight into Keith's eyes. With a clearer and stronger voice than before, he put into words the thoughts he had been carrying inside until then.

"Thank you—for not giving up on me."

—You never gave up on me for trying to pursue my dream even when I got sick.  
—You never gave up looking for me after I was gone after fighting Zarkon.  
—You believed me when I was brainwashed to attack you and other teammates, and even though _he_ wasn't me, you still believed he was okay.  


—You are always willing to accompany me. In fact, I have been... have been saved by your presence.

Keith has alluring galaxy colored eyes.   
Shiro could see his own reflection staring at him in it. What had been a mere reflection of light now seemed to be proof that Shiro existed in Keith's world. And in the same way, the objective fact that Keith's figure was reflected in Shiro's eyes. Proof that Keith existed in the world that Shiro was seeing.

—Even though it was quite common and natural. For some reason or other, Shiro felt so relieved that his eyes began to warm. He realized that his soul is longing for _him_.

No words were needed between the two of them. Because they understood it with their heart before the words. Keith, with soft eyes, gently piled his hand on Shiro's and smiled to him.

A long time ago, he was out in desert racing young Keith on a bike. The sunset was just as beautiful that day. Keith's hands are so much bigger and more manly than they were then. Holding their hands carefully, the two of them quietly looked out at the endless sky in front of them.  
Shiro vowed to cherish this little happiness.

Keith always saves him. He gave Shiro a lot of things. Including love and life.

Originally, Shiro would have died in the fierce battle with Zarkon, but Keith's strong desire has brought him back to life. If what Keith wants is within Shiro's reach, he wants to make it come true. It is not an equal exchange to get the balance, it is simply Shiro's own desire to do something for Keith.  
He wants Keith to be happy, and he's willing to give himself up for Keith...

So, every night for the past week, he's been practicing to take Keith in.

The first few days, he got a little used to it with fingers, and today he's starting to expand with a toy.   
Shiro lies on his back on the bed, drips lubricant on his bare hands, and raises one leg. He moves the wet hand closer to the crotch, brings it to the part below the scrotum, and gently inserts the middle finger into the hole and draw a circular arc around it to stimulate the muscles. It's not his dominant hand, so the movements are awkward but he's also reluctant to use his prosthesis, which contains Sam's wisdom and Allura's precious crystal, for something like _this_.

Shiro gasps when he folds the second joint of the finger and touches the slightly harder part around the rectum. A tingly sensation runs through his body and makes one shudder, as if something is squeezing the inside of the stomach. But it isn't something like sexual pleasure.   
According to the knowledge he gained by searching around for information in books and on the Internet, people who have practiced the prostate to a certain extent can reach climax with just that. Will he be like that one day?

Shiro isn't the first to have sex itself. He just hasn't gotten around to the side of being received.  
He remembered his first birthday night alone with Adam when he was dating him.  
Adam suddenly asked a straight question with a drunk face, "Takashi. You're still a virgin, aren't you?".   
Shiro was surprised because It was been a long time since they'd been lovers, and they'd never had that kind of conversation, so Shiro naturally assumed Adam was the sort of person who is not interested in a sexual relationship.  
"Since it's your birthday, why don't you try...? you can take me as a birthday gift."  
Adam, who said so with a grin, pushed him down and took off Shiro's clothes with great skill. Then, with the momentum of alcohol, they ended up having sex on the sofa.

From then on, as long as it was in such an atmosphere, they overlapped their bodies as they went along, but since both of them were satisfied with only a spiritual connection, they rarely had sexual intercourse as a means of conveying their affection.

"You're prone to masochism. I think If you ever get that pleasure behind you even once, you're going to be hard to get out of that feeling... Do you want to try to bottom next time?"   
One day Shiro was told that after they had sex. He wasn't particular about the sex position, so he said he could try it if Adam wanted to.  


That "next time" didn't come forever.  
Adam was gone from Shiro, who was still determined to go to Kerberos after the diagnosis of his arm disease.

Thinking it was about time, Shiro pulls his finger from inside and takes the plug that he has placed next to him. While holding one knee, he relaxes the back and slowly pushes the thin tip of the plug against the hole he lubed earlier.

He exhales a sigh of relief when he feels that he's gotten all the way to the thickest part. If Keith could see his immodest figure now, _what would he think?_ Just realizing it makes his lower body feel hotter and hotter. Pretending not to notice it, Shiro holds the pump in his hand and little by little he pushes air into the pump.

He feels as if the inside of the body is exposed by being pushed into the expanding plug with air, and his face flushes with intense embarrassment. It reminds him of that night, when he was gently touched on his belly by Keith with greedy eyes. His brain evokes the warmth of Keith's palms and he unconsciously tightens his stomach.  
"Ah...!" But the action makes him strongly aware of the feel of the toy he's put inside. It is completely counterproductive.  
...What will happen to himself if he inside is jolted by something bigger than this?

"......" The mere thought of the scene quickened his pulse.  
If he's going to stretch the body in earnest, he'll have to leave the plug in for a few more hours. Shiro closed his eyes, enduring the strange feeling in his gut, and surreptitiously reaches out to between the legs, which is already half-hard with lewd fantasies.


End file.
